Crop Farming Guide
This is a guide to chronicle all the important information about crops and how to farm them. Your Farm When you begin the game you will find your farm covered in a variety of debris; twigs, stumps, rocks, stones, weeds, colored grass and bamboo shoots. Your first order of business is to clear some land to start seeding your crops. Crops are seeded in 3x3 squares, so every bag of seed you have will produce for you 9 crops every harvest. Each crop will go through four different stages, the first is the seedling stage where you see two leaves coming out of the ground. The second is the growth stage where you see more leaves and in general a larger plant. The third stage is flowering. With the fourth stage being fruiting where the crop is ready to be harvested. The time it takes for a crop to reach the next stage varies with the type of crop. With the addition of areas in prosperity and the use of fertilizer the time can be shortened quite dramatically to a minimum of 1 day per stage, or 4 days from seeding to harvest. Clearing the Land There are 3 different types of objects covering your field. Wood, stone, and plant. Wood is removed using the axe, stone with the hammer, and plants can be removed either by hand or with a sickle. Every morning you will wake up to find more debris filling your field than the day before. Only land that is untilled (that is not worked up with the hoe) can have a debris appear on it every morning. Once a unit of debris appears it will stay until removed by either you or a pet. In order to prevent land from becoming unavailable due to a tree stump, stone or boulder appearing before you have the appropriate equipment it can be a good idea to till the land to keep it available. Wood Wood comes in two different forms; branches and stumps. Branches can be removed with any type of axe using the regular attack. Stumps on the other hand require an upgraded axe (Iron or above) in order to be removed using the special attack. As the axe upgrades the number of special attacks required to remove the stump reduces. Having a pet that can remove wood can remove all forms of wood but may spend large amounts of time on stumps if their happiness level is low. Chopping wood provides lumber for the improvement of your house and barn. *Branches provide 1 unit. *Stumps provide 10 units. Stone Stone comes in 3 different forms; rocks, stones, and boulders. Rocks appear as a small grouping of stones covering one square of the farm and can be removed using any level of hammer with a regular attack. For stones and boulders an upgraded hammer is required to use the special attack; Iron hammer and above for stones, and silver hammer and above for boulders. Having a pet that can remove stones can remove all forms of stone but may spend large amounts of time on larger stones if their happiness level is low. Plants Plants come in only one form and can all be harvested like crops or cut down using the sickle. Having pets that gather edible plants will remove the colored grasses, and bamboo shoots for you. Planting The total area of your farm is a 27 by 15 area, allowing you to plant a total of 45 crops (3x3 units of area) to cover the entire field. Early in the game the lack of adequate equipment prevents you from utilizing your entire field, but as the game progresses it is possible to have the entire field cleared. Crops Food Crops Seeds for these crops can be bought from Erik's farm in the South District, it opens at noon. * Growth pattern is phrased in terms of Seed Days . Sprout Days . Growing Days . Flowering Days [Multi-Harvest Flowering Days].'' Each number represents the number of days the crop will be in each stage with no areas in prosperity or death. For each area with no runeys (in "Death"), a day is added to the growth time in each stage, and for each two areas with more that thirty-five of each runey type (in "prosperity"), one day is removed from the growth time in each stage (minimum 1 day per growth phase, so every plant will take at least four days to harvest even with full prosperity). Flower Crops by Season Seeds for flowers can be bought from Materia, in the Business District,once it opens on Spring 14. Crops in dungeons Each Ruin is assigned a season to grow your crops *Whale Island – Any season *Green Ruins – Spring season *Lava Ruins – Summer season *Snow Ruins – Autumn season .* Growth pattern is phrased in terms of ''Seed Days . Sprout Days . Growing Days . Flowering Days [Multi-Harvest Flowering Days].'' ''Each number represents the number of days the crop will be in each stage with no areas in prosperity or death. For each area with no runeys (in "Death"), a day is added to the growth time in each stage, and for each two areas with more that thirty-five of each runey type (in "prosperity"), one day is removed from the growth time in each stage (minimum 1 day per growth phase, so every plant will take at least four days to harvest even with full prosperity). .** Ganesha will give you a white rose after you get the recipe for the wedding bouquet from Stella. Place that rose into the seed maker to get white rose seeds. .*** Blue rose seeds do not exist. Get a blue rose by leaving white roses planted and watering them for 3 extra days. A blue rose placed into the seed maker will make a white rose seed. .**** Once Mist is at 10 LP and you have initiated her "Letter to Dog" event, you can find "Unknown Seeds" on the lowest level of the Green Ruins, Lava Ruins, and Snow Ruins. Most flowers have a growth period of longer than the season that they can grow in. These flowers must be planted and grown in the ruins with the corresponding season or on whale island. Growth pattern is the days the crop will be in each stage with no areas in prosperity or extinction. For each area with no runeys, a day is added to the growth time, and for each two areas in prosperity, one day is removed (minimum 1 day per growth phase, so every plant will take at least four days to harvest even with full prosperity). Stages are seedling, growing, flowering, fruiting. Number in square brackets indicates a multi-harvest crop. Category:Guides Farming